doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald Hell
Ronald McDonald Hell (RMDH for short) serves as the ultimate headquarters for The Soviet Ronalds. It does not look like a real hell, more of a hotel lobby with lots of rooms and a huge McDonalds restaurant. Lots of insane people go here for the food and Grimaces. RMDH has over 9000 entrances around the world. History After Ronald McDonald formed the Soviet Ronalds, he then tried to scout out a location for his new headquarters. He then found the 1st McDonalds building ever made and went to the basement. With the help of King Dedede and Wario, Ronald was able to make an underground enterance to the new base. Once there, he then made designs for each room that was in the base (like a lobby, a cafeteria, a theater, a giant indoor swimming pool, and others). On one such occasion, Drew Pickles even suggested a smaller version of the Barney Bunch Stadium so that any gay characters can have a swell time. At last, they were finished..... but what were they going to name their H.Q? Grimace and Chocodooby thought of a good name. Since it felt like Hell putting this base together, it was called "Ronald McDonald Hell". Everyone agreed with the name. And so, Ronald McDonald Hell became a popular spot for insane people of all ages! Places in Ronald McDonald Hell *Main Entrance: the way to get to RMDH. There are billions of entrances around the world, but all lead to the same place. *Lobby: this is where you go once you enter RMDH. It is very swell and has a map of the entire place. *Cafeteria: this is basically the food court. It serves only McDonalds food and is the hangout for Wario and Donkey Kong. *Ronald's Room: the living quarters for the INSANE clown himself. This is also a hangout for the Soviet Ronalds. *McTheater: a huge movie theater that plays lots of movies and Ronald McDonald Insanity videos. The Soviet Ronalds like watching their movies here. *Grimace Room: a room in RMDH that serves as a swell place for Grimace and his kin. It is very purple. *Swimming Pool: a large indoor pool in the shape of a Happy Meal. The Soviet Ronalds go here to have a swim during the summer. *Ronald's Party Hut: a nightclub which is the swellest place to be for a party! It has drinks served by Tito and music is provided by the DJ pony herself, Vinyl Scratch. Pinkie Pie likes to hang out here. *Pony Playhouse: a clubhouse of sorts for ponies and bronies. The Soviet Ronalds go here to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the pony members like to hang out here. *McArcade: a massive arcade filled with the best games in the world! The Soviet Ronalds go here to play games such as Donkey Kong 64, Godzilla Unleashed and Ronald McDonald Party. *Mini Barney Bunch Stadium: a miniature version of the Barney Bunch Stadium where gay characters go to have a swell time. Drew Pickles and The Barney Bunch often visit here. *Metal Mario's Pharmacy: a drug store run by the master of drugs Metal Mario. Stanley, Rabbit, and Chocodooby love hanging out here, and are the best customers. *Iron Will's Gymnasium: a gym run by the manly minotaur himself. The Soviet Ronalds (except for Wario and DK) go here to exercise. *Kaiju Coliseum: this is a place for any giant monster to go and fight or destroy things. Knifehead and his buddies hang out here. *McVault: a top notch safe for Ronald to store important information. It is heavily guarded and the only one who has seen it inside was the Hamburglar. *Secret Room: a mysterious room that has many swell things inside. Grimace went in there once. *RMDH Library: a library with trillions of books, comics, magazines, etc. This is Twilight Sparkle's favorite place in RMDH. *RMDH Museum: a museum that features many swell exhibits and dioramas of Ronald McDonald and his allies. It also features a replica of the very first McDonald's ever made. *Ronald Land: a swell amusement park that has a plentiful amount of rides, attractions, gift shops, and McDonalds food! *PlayPlace: A playground built for younger children with many slides, tubes, and puzzles. Sweetie Belle and her pals like to hang out here and Pedo Bear stalks them here. *Torture Cell: this is mainly for enemies of the Soviet Ronalds and troublemakers such as Colonel Sanders and Pedo Bear. Here, the offenders are given certain punishments, such as being forced to watch Ronald McDonald Insanity videos or MLP, to more horrifying and gruesome things. Category:Insanity Category:Places Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves Category:Soviet Ronalds Related